Baby of Mine
by monkeymuse
Summary: Flash back to a happier time for the Winchester's. How Dean knew how to take care of Little Sammy.


June 29, 1981

John walked into the house and looked for Dean as he tried to hide the shopping bags behind his back. He slowly entered his son's room to see the little one sleeping on top of his Dukes of Hazzard bed set. Gently lifting the two year old to give him a hug as he woke up, "Wake up sport. It's Mommy's Birthday and I got our present all ready for her you ready to go and give them to her?"

Bright green eyes blinked sleep away quickly at the mention of gifts.

"What you get daddy? We eat cake now?"

"No. The cake is after mommy opens the gifts we got her. Here" John gave Dean a brightly wrapped gift to give to his mommy.

"Now we have to hide them so she does not see them as soon as we walk in. We want it to be a surprise." John told his little boy who wiggled to be put down.

"Okay daddy. Mommy will never see it here!" Dean's giggles filled the room as he lifted his shirt and place the present half in the front of his pants, and half on his tummy. Patting his now Square shaped tummy he grinned up at his dad. "See"

"Good job!" coughing to cover his laugh he pick the boy into his arms again and walk down the hall to the kitchen where he could hear Mary singing to herself as she cook dinner for them. Setting Dean down and placing a finger over his lips to tell the boy to be still, john walked up behind his wife and grabbed her in a hug and kissed her neck before she knew he was there.

Mary's squeal of joy was quickly muffled by a kiss from John. "Happy Birthday Honey!"

"John your home early. Dinner is not done and I told you no more birthdays I am staying 25 not one day older than the year Dean was born."

John just looked at his beautiful wife and grinned, "Now Mary I told you even when you are old and wrinkly I will still love you. Even though I will always look this good. Men just get better with age ya know." Mary Just rolled her eyes at him.

"My MOMMY!" Dean stamped his foot to get his mommy to look at him. Looking down at her little son she quickly hide a laugh that was about to break loose when she saw his square tummy. "I want kiss too. I got you a cake mommy. See. Can we eat it now?"

John carried in the simple white cake with red and yellow roses on it and handed it to Mary. "Wait Dean I have something for your mother first." John reached behind himself and handed Mary a huge box with a pick bow on top. "Happy Birthday baby."

Mary quickly opened the gift with Dean helping her. "JOHN you shouldn't have. This is just too much these things cost a fortune!!" Mary held the new VCR player with great care.

"Your wroth every cent. Plus we need one these are the new "IN" thing you know. We have to keep up with Jim Brown down the street ya know." Winking at the raised eyebrow that his wife gave him. "Now dean it's your turn."

Laughing Dean reached under his shirt and pulled out the gift, "I hid it mommy. You never seed it!!! See daddy… I sur..pied her!!!"

"You should did baby. I never would have guessed you had anything. You're so smart. What to help me open this? Then we can have cake, and then eat some dinner."

Dean started ripping the gift before Mary even had finished her question. See the present in Dean's hands Mary started to cry. "John you remembered!"

John wrapped Mary in a hug as she cried, "I know you said it was one of the only movies your parents ever took you to. So when I saw that it was out I just had to get it for you Mar."

"I love you John." Dean looked up at his parents as they hugged. Rolling his eyes he stuck his finger into the cake and pulled off a huge rose to eat. He did not understand why his mommy was so upset.

Later that night after John has fussed and cussed at the VCR and final gave up putting black tape over the Damn clock he could not for the life of him set. "I fix cars for a living and that thing is evil. Who are read these damn directions??"

Mary patted his hand as they all sat down to watch Mary's new movie. Dean loved the movie of Dumbo but when it got to the part of Dumbo's mom rocking her baby he sat up and looked at his mom.

"Mommy his mommy knows our song"

'Yes Dean she does. When I was a little older than you my mommy took me to see this movie and I loved it. She sang me that song and I sing it to you." The family sat there till the movie when off without a care in the world, because they had everything they ever needed.

March 2, 1986

Sammy ran to his older brother with tears running down his face. "DE DE DE" Dean turned and kneeled down so that his two year old brother could wrap his arms around his neck.

"What is it Sammy? Did you get hurt?"

Sam shook his head and just cried more into his brother's shoulder. Pointing at the group of older toddlers in the sand box, he sobbed, "They no let me play. They mean! Him say I a girl cuz I like my hair. Want you"

Dean glared at the other larger kids playing in the sand box of the apartment that they were living in this month. Sam was little for his age and their dad let his hair grow out more than he did dean's for the simple reason if you tried to cut it you have to tie the boy down, then he would scream and cry whenever the clippers got anywhere near him. So dad just let it go and trimmed it when it needs it.

"Shhh… Sammy let's go inside and get a snack. What do you say?"

Getting only a nod Dean carried Sammy into the apartment. Dad was sleeping so Dean got Sam a Debbie cake to eat and then after he was finished washed him up.

"Let's take a nap Sammy."

"I not sleepy."

"Here sit on my lap and I will sing to you." Seeing Sammy smile as he crawling onto his folded legs and lay his head on his chest, Dean sang the only baby song he knew to his brother.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Pets Sam's hair as he rocks him

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

Rubs this cheek as Sammy starts to suck on his thumb blinking at Dean as he sings softly

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you

Touches the tip of Sammy's little nose like his mom use to do his as she sang.

From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine

When Sam is final asleep Dean looks up and smiles. "I will always be there for Sammy mommy. Just like Dumbo's mom was for him. Even if it means I get hurt like her too. I miss you mommy." Dean rolls Sammy to the bed then wraps his bigger body around Sam as images from Dumbo fill his head

Outside the room John wipes tears from his face as he listens to Dean as his knees go out from under him and he slips to the floor. "Mary? How am I going to do this without you? I miss you too!"

I heard this song and I kept seeing Mary signing it to a hurt baby Dean when he was about 4 but I wanted to tie it in when dumbo came out. Then all I could see was Dean singing it to Sam I know this is nothing but fluff but God it is just too sweet. Plus I know how John feels I just lost my husband and I have heard my oldest tell his little brother that he would take care of him like daddy use to and he would also take care of mommy. I ended up crying to hours after I heard the two of them. They are only 6 and 4 but my oldest tries to act so much older. So just wanted to get this out. Hope you guys liked it. It came from the heart.


End file.
